1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility locator system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility locator which is installed on the surface above a utility installation and which is capable of providing information concerning the type of utility installation, the depth of the installation, and the direction of drift of the utility installation.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the constant problems plaguing the utility industry, the construction industry and others in related areas is how to locate buried structures, such as utility installations. It is obvious that it is often necessary to locate underground utility facilities for various reasons. For example, during new construction where an excavation is required, utility facilities must be located in order to avoid damage to the underground utility installation by the excavation equipment and resulting service outages and construction delays. Failure to locate lines during construction and excavation of any kind can lead to serious results. For example, severing a gas line during construction can lead to the release of hazardous quantities of natural gas that can in turn lead to fires, explosions and resulting property damage and personal injury.
Utilities must also commit substantial resources simply to the location of utility lines. Utilities must perform periodic maintenance on certain types of facilities. Utilities are constantly in the process of expanding and upgrading their systems. In order to do so it is necessary for them to locate existing facilities in order to add new facilities or to replace outdated lines and the like.
Most utilities also have programs whereby they will locate utility lines at no charge for individuals interested in doing excavation. For example, if an individual wishes to excavate in order to start a garden, do other types of landscaping, or to do minor construction projects, utilities are generally willing to send a crew to the site in order to locate utility facilities. The same is true with regard to commercial excavation for construction projects. These programs are instigated in order to assure that lines are not damaged, service is not interrupted, and dangerous situations are avoided. Such programs, however, are clearly expensive. Such programs produce no direct revenues to the utilities and, therefore, must be subsidized by other aspects of the utility business. Accordingly, efficiency in the location of utility facilities underground is of great interest in the utility industry.
Various methods have been devised to allow an individual to locate underground structures, such as subsurface utility installations. One such method is simply to locate a permanent monument or stake on the surface above a particular utility installation. Such stakes can take various forms. For, example domed metal pieces have been anchored into the ground in order to locate various subsurface structures. For some uses simple wooden stakes have been placed on the surface above a particular underground structure.
While stakes and surface monuments of this type have been found somewhat useful in locating the general location in which a subsurface structure is located, they are also extremely limited in the information that they typically provide. These devices simply provide information concerning the general location of a structure. Such devices are often temporary and moveable, such that in subsequent excavations in the same area it is necessary to again have the utility crew determine the exact location of the facility.
Conventional stakes often do not indicate the type of utility facility located in a particular location. The precise type of underground facility is often of great importance. For example, excavation over a gas line may be conducted differently than excavation over telephone lines.
It is also generally necessary to determine the "drift" or direction of travel of the line through an area. This allows, for example, a construction crew to determine how the line traverses the construction site. Construction can then be planned accordingly. Simple surface stakes do not provide this information unless multiple stakes are employed. It is typically necessary for a utility, construction company or other interested party to place numerous stakes in order to clearly define the path of travel of the line.
There have been a number of other attempts to deal with the problem of locating underground structures. In some devices, for example, a tape measure or other similar type of measuring line is attached directly to the subsurface utility line. The tape measure is then anchored at the surface above the line by a stake, monument or other similar means. Accordingly, it is possible to determine both the depth of the line and one point of its location.
This type of device is also subject to several limitations and problems. For example, while it may be possible to determine location and depth of the utility line, it is not possible to determine the type of line or the drift and direction of travel of the line. In addition, it is difficult to install this type of device. It is necessary to attach the tape measure or other line directly to the underground line itself. Thus, extra caution is required in burying the line in order to avoid damage to the tape measure and to assure proper placement on the surface. In addition, the fact that the device is attached directly to the underground line increases the possibly of failure. Any movement of the line or the surface could result in breakage of the tape measure line and possible damage to the utility line itself.
Another alternative attempt to find a solution to this problem has been to bury a metal foil or wire with the utility line. Once this material is in place, it can be detected from the surface by a metal detector. The limitations of this type of system are obvious. It is necessary to employ a separate metal detector in order to locate the line. It is not possible to locate the line from the surface without the use of special equipment. In addition, no information is provided as to the type of facility located below ground and only a very generally concept of the depth of the line is obtainable using a surface metal detector.
As mentioned above, at least four separate types of information are required in order to adequately identify and locate underground structures, such as utility facilities. These types of information include the exact type of facility located below ground, the location of the facility, the drift or direction of travel of the line, and the depth at which the line is buried. None of the devices now in use adequately provide this type of information in a reliable and easily accessible manner.
Additional problems presently encountered comprise administrative problems associated with the location of subsurface structures. It is often necessary to first search utility or municipal records in order to obtain the approximate location of the facilities. It is next necessary to travel to the scene, locate appropriate monuments such as property line markers, and then to measure from the monuments in order to approximate the location of the structure. Even after going through these steps, the four types of information identified above are not adequately provided. It is very likely that drift of the line is only approximately, as is the depth at which the line is located. It may not even been possible to fully identify the types of utility facilities buried, in that facilities not found in the search could also traverse the subject area.
Accordingly, it would be a major advancement in the art to provide a device, and system for its use, which overcame the problems currently encountered in the art. It would be a significant advancement in the art if a surface monument could be provided that provided sufficient, accurate data to allow one to locate underground structures. Specifically, it would be an advancement in the art to provide such a device which provided information concerning the type of structure located below ground, the location of the structure, the drift or direction of travel of the subsurface structure, and the depth at which the structure is located. It would also be an advancement in the art if all of this information were immediately available at the surface, without the need to employ special equipment.
Such a device and methods for its use are disclosed and claimed herein.